Sous les Masques
by Cristelene
Summary: Thor a sortit Loki de sa cellule. Certes. Mais comment? La question hante loki, et son guérisseur ne peux que se renseigner.
1. Abris

Bonjour !

Permettez moi de vous présenter cette histoire, un Outtake de l'histoire « Bas les Masques » de Millevisages, écrit bien sur avec son autorisation. Elle sera composée de deux chapitres, le second étant déjà écrit (juste deux ou trois trucs à fignoler ^^)

Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel (et à Disney, je crois?) Pas a moi en tout cas ^^. Bernt Körbson est un personnage inventé par Millevisage pour sa fiction.

J'espère que cela vous plairas ^^.

* * *

o0oO0Oo0o

* * *

Bernt entra dans le vaste salon de la tour Stark, se servit un granité (vachement bon, ces cochonneries midgardiennes) et s'effondra dans un canapé, entre Natasha et Steve qui s'écartèrent bien vite. Pas qu'ils n'aiment pas le Jotun, mais simplement que sa température corporelle était en dessous de zéro. ca donne guère envie de se coller contre les gens, quand on est humain. Bernt, les (grands) pieds froid niveau ultime. Normalement, il s'installait sur un fauteuil prévu juste pour lui, mais en l'occurrence, il y avait un Hulk endormis dans son fauteuil, et meme quand on fait 4m de haut, qu'on est un vaillant guerrier multi centenaire, on ne reveille pas le Hulk. On attend gentiment qu'il se bannerise pour le transférer tout aussi gentiment ailleurs.

Il soupira longuement:

"Dites-moi, amis. Loki m'a posé une question, tout à l'heure, j'ai bien été en peine de lui répondre..."

Natasha détacha le regard de l'émission de télé crochet qu'ils regardaient distraitement: "Quoi donc?"

"Comment il a atterrit ici?"

Se préparant à une longue explication, un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'espionne russe se cala confortablement dans le canapé. "C'est toute une histoire, en effet..."

* * *

_Tout a commencé il y a trois ans, après que Loki ait tenté de conquérir la Terre, Midgard pardon__**, **_**- non mais vous pouvez parler de Terre, j'ai bien compris, ne vous gênez pas, amie -** _Ok, La terre, donc, avec une subtilité que n'aurait pas renié un mammouth en rut. Pour ca et les événements qui ont conduit à la Mort de votre roi, Odin le condamna à voir ses lèvres cousues et à etre attaché sous un serpent. Je t'épargne les détails, tu as constaté le résultat toi même... _

_Dés le départ, Thor s'est opposé en bloc a cette boucherie. Au serpent, je veux dire. Pas au cousage apparemment. Loki y avait déjà eu droit, il semblerait que ce soit une peine classique pour lui. Les dieux je te jure... Quoi qu'il en soit, Thor se débattit tant contre la peine de son frère qu'Odin finit par le faire ligoter dans ses appartements. Il y resta 5 jours et 5 nuits, immobilisé par ce qu'il restait du ruban qui immobilise Fenrir. La corde en bruit de pattes de chat et de d'autres choses qui n'existent plus sur le monde depuis que le ruban fut fait par les nains. Mais je digresse. _

_Thor ne pouvait briser la corde, et comme elle était enroulée autour de ses paumes, il ne pouvait saisir Mjollnir, mais ses tentatives de se libérer commencèrent à endommager le pilier à laquelle la corde était attachée. C'était un pilier important. L'un des 146 piliers qui soutenaient le palais d'Asgard. 146 est un nombre de puissance, mais 145 ne l'était pas. 145 piliers ne pouvaient soutenir la voute, aussi Odin consentit à laisser Frigga rendre visite à Thor._

_Frigga fit ce que personne d'autre n'aurait osé faire. Elle avança sans peur vers le monstre de rage environné d'éclair qu'était son fils et avec une force digne de la valkyrie qu'elle avait été dans sa jeunesse, assena à Thor un gifle qui aurait décapité un mortel. Un peu plus résistant que cela, Thor garda sa tète sur ses épaules mais tout juste. Sa rage soufflée par la soudaineté du coup, il posa un regard médusé sur sa mère:_

_"Suffit!" dit elle "J'ai certes épousé une brute abrutie par des siècles de coups, mais je n'ai accouché d'aucun crétin brutal!" _**- La reine Frigga à réellement dit ca, amie Natasha? -**_ Je ne sais pas, moi, Je n'étais pas là. Mais de ce que m'en a raconté Thor, c'était dans ce genre là. _**- Vous extrapolez donc? -**_ Non, j'embellie mon histoire, nuance._

_Thor, aussi surprit que toi par la réplique de la Reine ne prononça pas un mot tandis que sa mère continuait:_

_"Faire s'écrouler le palais ne va pas aider qui que ce soit, surtout pas Loki qui se prendra tout sur la tète. Ta petite crise de nerf n'aide personne! Tout ce que tu as gagné, c'est de faire comprendre à ton père combien tu tiens à ton frère!" _

_Et sur ces paroles, la Reine d'Asgard tourna les talons, laissant sur place son fils toujours aussi muet._

_Ca tourbillonnait furieusement sous le crane (épais) du prince héritier. Sa mère avait raison. Il avait été stupide. Maintenant son père se méfierait de lui. Il avait grillé ses chances en réagissant tel le bourrin moyen (qu'il était généralement). En réagissant comme il le faisait d'habitude en fait. C'était précisément la même erreur que celle qui lui avait valu son bannissement. Il fonçait et frappait d'abord, pensait après. Et encore, pas toujours. Non. La force brute ne servirait pas ici. La force était facilement vaincue par la magie. Preuve en était l'indestructible cordelette qui le menottait, tout comme elle menottait son neveu, au loin. Non, il lui fallait autre chose. De l'esprit. Pour sauver Loki, il devrait penser comme Loki. Pour commencer, il devait manipuler son père pour regagner sa confiance. Voyons... _

_Bien vite, la solution, limpide comme de l'eau apparut au prince enchainé. Depuis la destruction du Bifrost, Odin était prêt à croire le pire sur Loki, ses manipulations et ses mensonges. Thor devait lui présenter un mensonge de Loki. Le prince se remit à tenter de briser ses liens, imitant sa folie précédente. En même temps, il se força à repenser et a revoir l'expression d'horreur de Loki quand on lui avait annoncé la ligature de ses lèvres, la douleur de celui ci, qui avait sentit remonté le long de ses mains quand il lui tenait la tète, ses larmes, et enfin le corps de Loki s'arqueboutant pour fuir le poison dans ses yeux. Cet horrible Cri de gorge, coincé dans la gorge du Jotun, mais emplissant pourtant la caverne et envahissant l'esprit de Thor._

_Thor attint son but tendit que le cri de souffrance de Loki résonnait en lui. Il tomba dans le Grand Sommeil_

* * *

"Il est volontairement tombé en Sommeil?" s'étonna le géant des glaces

"Ouaip. Pour faire croire à Odin que Loki lui avait jeté un Sortilège. A son réveil, il a prétendu n'avoir aucun souvenir après qu'on ai enlevé la muselière de Loki. Frigga s'est "souvenu" avoir vu Loki marmonner à ce moment là. Ils en ont conclu que Loki avait incanté un sortilège d'emprise sur Thor pour tenter d'échapper a son châtiment."

A ce moment là, Thor et Jane entrèrent dans le salon. Bras dessus dessous et dégageant une satisfaction légèrement frustrante pour les deux célibataires qui causaient dans le salon, et un sourire amusé de la veuve qui n'était absolument pas en manque sur ce plan là, elle.

"On parle de moi?" intervint ce salaud de labrador.

"Je raconte à Bernt ton sauvetage du Schtroumpf." Oui, certes, ce n'était pas gentils, mais c'était vrai! Il était bleu, ce type! Et pas particulierement gentils par ailleurs. Pitoyable, oui. Gentils, non.

"On ne vous avait pas raconté, ami Bernt? Ou en étiez-vous, amie Natasha? A mon Sommeil, c'est ca?"

Beaucoup plus pratique que les mortels, Thor attrapa une fourrure qui trainait dans un coin du salon et la posa sur Bernt avait de s'installer entre lui et Steve. En effet, dans les huit autres royaumes, il n'était pas considéré comme impoli de faire remarquer les différences des autres espèces de la sorte.

* * *

_Donc! En me réveillant, j'ai réussis à convaincre en partie mon père que j'avais retrouvé la raison. Il m'a déchainé mais ne m'a pas pour autant permis de voir Loki. On peut dire beaucoup de choses sur mon père, mais il n'est guère naïf. J'ai donc rendossé le rôle de prince héritier compétent mais un peu idiot que j'étais depuis la chute du Bifrost. Je devais préparer mon mouvement suivant avec soin. Je connaissais mon père. Ses sentences sont irrémédiables, mais Si Loki parvenait à fuir... Chez nous, les peines perpétuelles sont soumises à une loi. Si un condamné fuit et parvient à échapper à la recapture pendant sept années, il est amnistié, car nous pensons que c'est la volonté des Norns. _

_Tout d'abord, j'avais donc besoin d'un endroit sur ou mener Loki et ou il serait caché des corbeaux de mon père et des yeux d'Heimdall. Tu te doute bien que c'est quasiment impossible a trouvé. Il y a bien quelques endroits, mais ils sont connus, et c'est le premier endroit ou ils enverraient des troupes. _

_Non, il ne me fallait pas un endroit mais une idée. Un sortilège, quelque chose pour protéger Loki des magies de vision. Ca n'existait pas. Loki aurait pu fabriquer ca. Loki A fabriqué ca! Mais pas de Loki disponible. Et quand je le libérerais, il serait probablement trop faible pour se protéger. J'étais incapable de reproduire ses travaux. _

_De manière générale, les huit royaumes sont trop englués dans le passé et leur éternité pour innover de la sorte. Nous sommes tous sclérosé et confit dans la peur de la puissance d'Asgard. Mais Pas Midgard. Bernt! Les gens d'ici ont eu l'audace d'étudier et de reproduire le destructeur! - _**Vous vous fichez de moi, Prince Thor! - **_Non! Vraiment! Ce n'est_ _pas au point mais imagine! Quel royaume a eu l'audace de défier Asgard de la sorte depuis notre enfance?!_ **- Je souhaite tout de même à Midgard un autre sort que celui que connu Jotunheim...- **_Certes... Mais donc, j'avais ici un allié aussi rusé et inventif que mon frère, proportion d'âge gardées: L'ami Stark. Je devais descendre sur Midgard et obtenir son aide._

**Mais le Bifrost... -** _Avait chuté, oui. De ma propre main. Cela a rallongé l'agonie de mon frère mais je ne dois pas regretter cet acte. A l'époque, c'était la seule manière de sauver votre planète, ami Jotun. J'aime mon frère, mais si j'avais su à l'époque qu'il souffrirait deux longues années le temps qu'on le reconstruise... J'aurais quand même frappé. Je suis prince, je ne peux sacrifier un peuple pour sauver mon frère. Même si j'aurais aimé parfois._

* * *

Le Jotun se renfrogna. Oui, il se souvenait de ce cauchemar. Le pont arc en ciel, distordant lentement le cœur de sa planète, les crevasses, les coulées de lave, l'exil... Les Jotun, ce jour là étaient passé très prés de l'extinction. L'ancien palais avait été irrémédiablement détruit. La région, dont la température avait tant monté que toute culture était devenue impossible, avait été désertée. Des millions de Jotuns vivaient encore dans des tentes. Et il soignait l'homme responsable de ce massacre.

Mais soyons honnêtes. Quand on y réfléchissait, c'était une réaction normale au vue des relations nauséabondes entre Jotunheim et Asgard. Et puis, cette catastrophe avait finalement sauvé Jotunheim. En réparation de ce crime terrible, quelques temps plus tard, Odin avait envoyé un paquet à Jotunheim: La cassette de l'hiver, accompagnée d'une lettre détaillant le supplice du criminel.

Hum... Cela dit, Jotunheim se serait contenté d'une mise a mort propre, au lieu de cette boucherie. Et puis Thor et McCoy étaient venue supplier pour de l'aide pour le destructeur des mondes... Bernt s'était dit qu'après tout, Asgard avait fait un pas vers eux en rendant la cassette, qu'ils pouvaient bien en faire un aussi. Même s'il doutait déjà à l'époque qu'Odin soit au courant que son fils était en train d'etre soigné. Oh comme il avait eu raison! Le Jotun eu un petit sourire amusé:

"En toute amitié, ami Thor. Dites bien à votre frère de ne jamais s'aventurer à la légère sur Jotunheim. Je crains qu'il n'y soit guère bien reçu, et je préférerais ne pas voir mon travail réduit à néant"

Thor acquiesça doucement avant de reprendre.

"J'ai donc ostensiblement œuvré pour accélérer la reconstruction du Bifrost, un peu mise de coté depuis le retour du Tesseract et donc de la possibilité de voyage facile entre les mondes. Aux commencements, nous voyagions avec le joyaux d'Odin, le Bifrost ne fut construit que pour le transport de troupes, même s'il se révéla extrêmement pratique."

Le Dieu du Tonnerre gloussa.

"Je leur ai laissé croire que je me languissait de ma Jane!

Thor se prit un énorme coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de sa chérie, blottie dans ses bras, à moitié hilare, il se justifia:

"Non que ce ne soit vrai! Mais disons que juste pour te voir, j'aurais put simplement emprunter le cube. Bifrost permettait aussi de t'emmener à Asgard."

Pour la première fois, Steve pris la parole: "Mais elle ne peut pas voyager par le Cube?"

"Non, pas vraiment... C'est très déconseillé aux mortels." Thor regarda dans le vide a la recherche d'une métaphore: "Disons que le voyage en Bifrost, c'est comme se tenir au sommet de la flèche d'une de vos cathédrales de métal par grand vent: faisable, mais ca décoiffe. Le Tesseract, c'est faire la même chose, mais au milieu d'un énorme orage: En plus du vent, tu sers de paratonnerre. Moi j'adore ca, mais... Voilà, quoi"

"Oui, non, mauvaise idée." affirma Jane

"Effectivement" confirma Steve

"Rgonflllll" ronfla Hulk

Thor allait reprendre son récit quand il remarqua l'ai renfrogné de Bernt: "Un problème, ami géant?"

"Et bien... Je... Oui, je pensais que McCoy était un mortel, non?"

"Ah! Oui, effectivement. Il est venus en cube à Jotunheim, c'est ca qui vous tracasse?" Thor attendit que Bernt approuve de la tête avant de reprendre: "De base, c'était une terrible erreur de ma part. Je n'avais pas pensé que Loki serait en si mauvais état au bout de seulement 3 ans. Il s'est avéré qu'il y avait un sortilège de dilatation temporelle dans la cellule. Mon frère n'a pas vécu 3 ans de torture mais 300..."

Le regard sombre, haineux, Thor du s'arrêter quelques instants afin de se reprendre.

"Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que quand j'ai enfin put l'atteindre. Passons. J'ai un peu paniqué et j'ai sauté sur la proposition de l'ami McCoy sans réfléchir. Sans lui, je pense que même vous, ami Bernt, ne seriez pas venus aider mon frère. Heureusement, il fait partit d'une classe de Midgardiens un peu spéciaux, les mutants, et il est incontestablement plus fort et résistant. Il a donc survécu. Mais oui, j'ai faillit le tuer."

L'aveu du prince d'Asgard jeta un froid sur l'assistance, froid que Steve, mal a l'aise, finit par rompre:

"Ceci dit, tu n'avait pas besoin du Bifrost pour ton réel but, non? Il te suffisait de prendre le cube, aller chez Jane, et de passer un coup de fil à Tony"

"Tu plaisante ami, Steve? A chaque fois que je prenais le cube, je devais prévenir mon père, lui seul pouvant le sortir du coffre. Du coup, il envoyait ses corbeau me suivre sans interruption!"

"Je confirme..." ajouta Jane, blasée "Il est venu deux ou trois fois et ces piafs... ces saloperies ne nous lâchaient pas. J'était même gênée à l'idée de l'embrasser!"

"Ce fut une période sombre de notre histoire. Sombre et chaste."

Le prince attendit que les rires se soient calmés avant de reprendre.

* * *

_Et donc, sous la pression de ce benêt de prince qui voulait présenter une humaine à sa maman, les travaux se sont accélérés. Deux ans plus tard, on inaugurait le nouveau Bifrost. Vous n'imaginez pas le trafic que cet appareil supporte. Au milieu de tout cela, il me fut facile de me glisser discrètement sur Midgard et de passer enfin un coup de téléphone à l'ami Stark. _

_Je ne voulais tout de même pas risqué d'etre vu par Heimdal. Mieux encore, lors de mon troisième voyage en Bifrost, l'ami Coulson m'a repéré. Sacré surprise de le trouver en vie, d'ailleurs._ **- Ouais, ca nous a fait ca aussi, a nous. Fury nous a bien mené en bateau..., grinça Steve, Enfin a sa décharge, pendant plusieurs semaines, les médecins n'avaient aucune idée de s'il survivrait ou pas**_**. -**__ Les guérisseurs sont des gens étranges, hein l'ami? _

_Donc! Le Bouclier mis au courant, on m'a demandé de me joindre aux Vengeurs que vous aviez reformés. L'alibi parfait. Mon père n'a vu aucune objection à ce que je joue mon rôle de protecteur de Midgard, puisque je pouvais aller et venir facilement sans sortir sa précieuse relique de son coffre_ **- relique que tu lui as piqué -** _Patience, ami Steve! _

_Au sein des Vengeurs, j'ai donc pu comploter avec l'ami Tony qui a mis beaucoup d'enthousiasme à bricoler un dispositif occulteur. Officiellement pour protéger la tour des sorts d'espionnage du démon Dormammu qui, par un heureux hasard nous harcelait un peu a l'époque. _

_J'avais donc mon refuge. Restait à récupérer mon frère..._

* * *

o0oO0Oo0o

* * *

Suite la semaine prochaine ^^


	2. Sortie

Bonsoir! Comme prévu la suite!

Les Avengers appartiennent toujours à Marvel (et à Disney, je crois toujours?). Toujours pas a moi en tout cas ^^. Bernt Körlbson est toujours un personnage inventé par Millevisage pour sa fiction (toujours aussi kiouuuuuul).

* * *

o0oO0Oo0o

* * *

Thor se leva le temps de se servir un verre de biere. Un fois son gosier humidifié, il reprit :

* * *

_Avec le temps, la surveillance de mon père s'était relâchée, mais je savais par ma mère que je n'avais toujours pas accès aux cachots. Chez nous, cela implique qu'un sortilège complexe m'empêchait littéralement d'y aller. Il y avait comme un mur pour moi. Je devait donc trouver le moyen d'entrer et, par ailleurs de sortir avec Loki, qui était soumis à un sortilège semblable qui lui faisait comme un mur au niveau de la porte, que celle ci soit ouverte ou non. La magie n'était pas mon domaine, aussi fus-je forcée d'aller demander conseil à ma mère._

_Ma mère fut ravie d'avoir des nouvelles. Depuis son boniment à ma sortie de Sommeil, je ne lui en avais plus parlé. Je n'en avais parlé à personne sur Asgard, d'ailleurs. Par méfiance des un et amour des autres. J'aurais préféré n'exposer à la colère d'Odin personne d'autre que moi même, franchement._

_Nous avons parlé longtemps, échangeant des informations. A cette occasion, J'appris que Sigyn, la femme de mon frère, était arrivée quelques mois après la condamnation. Vous imaginez ma surprise! Je veux dire, le palais est grand, mais si ma belle sœur s'y était pointé, je l'aurais vu, quand même._

* * *

"Attend, attend, attend, attend... la Femme de ton frère? Il est marié?"

Amusé, Bernt répondit à la place de Thor: "Evidement, amie Jane, Tous les Ases se marient quand ils arrivent à l'âge adulte, cela fait partie de leurs rite."

Jane ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à comprendre ce que ca impliquait... et à donner à son amant un énorme coup de point dans le plexus (Enfin... Enorme pour elle).

"Salaud! T'es marié? Je vais te tuer!"

"Aie! Mais non, ma chérie! Je ne suis plus mariée, je te jure! Aie!"

Malgré son désir de ne pas blesser sa compagne, Thor fut bien obligé de l'immobiliser afin de pouvoir continuer.

"Jane! On est... Comment on dit sur terre... Quand un mariage est cassé par la loi..."

"Divorcé?" proposa un Banner retransformé pendant l'empoignade.

"Oui! On a divorcé trois siècles après la naissance de Thrud. Sif et moi... C'était bizarre. On est compagnon d'armes, mais amant? Naaan. C'était juste pour la procréation. Quand il s'est avéré que la naissance de notre fille l'avait stérilisée, on a mis fin a la mascarade."

"Et quand tu pensais me signaler que t'avait été marié à la fille avec qui tu passe 90% de ton temps à Asgard?!"

"Jane! Je suis Prince! Je DOIS avoir une descendance officielle! Et franchement, tu n'a rien, mais alors rien à craindre de Sif. Coucher avec elle est un peu mieux que de coucher avec un homme mais vraiment de très peu."

A ces mots, Jane commença à se détendre, mais elle quitta les genoux de Thor pour pousser banner et s'installer avec lui dans le fauteuil géant de Bernt.

"T'es vache avec elle..."

"Ami Steve! Qu'y puis-je si Sif est pour moi plus un frère d'arme qu'une amante? Je vais quand même pas m'en excuser, devant ma compagne actuelle en plus!"

Toute l'assistance ricanant gentiment de la déconfiture du dieu du tonnerre:

"Ca va? Vous vous êtes bien amusé? Je peux en revenir à mon frère?"

* * *

_Donc! Une nuit chaque mois, Sigyn, épuisée, laissait Loki à son châtiment pour prendre quelque repos, je l'interceptais à cette occasion:_

_"Ma Sœur!"_

_"Thor! Il est bien temps que tu me salut, toi qui court la gueuse tandis que ton frère agonise! Va donc voir à Helheim si j'y suis!"_

_"Sigyn! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te jure! Viens, je t'ai préparé un plateau, faut qu'on parle."_

_"Qu'on parle? Vraiment? Je ne parle pas aux lâcheurs de ton espèce!"_

_Voyant que je n'arriverais de toute façon qu'a déclencher un esclandre, je finis par jeter ma belle sœur sur mon épaule_ **-Ah, la subtilité des Ases... -** _Bernt..._** - Désolé, continuez, je vous en pris. -** _Merci..._

_J'emmenais donc la dame dans mes appartements, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes._

_"Par les entrailles de Burloc! T'es foutrement bien assortie à mon frère! Laisse-moi parler! J'œuvre depuis deux ans pour faire libérer Loki!"_

_"Vraiment? Messire Joli-cœur a fait autre chose que roucouler, peut etre?"_

_"Réfléchis, bordel! J'ai tenté la manière forte, j'ai été enchainé, ca a aidé, p'tet? Non, j'ai donc tenté autre chose. Genre le faire évader, Idiote!"_

_La jeune déesse en resta muette quelques secondes avant de se déchainer:_

_"Mais tu me PREND pour une idiote! Le faire évader? Vraiment? Le petit prince doré a décidé de bouger son gros cul joufflu? Ne me fait pas rire! Tu TENTES des choses? Vraiment?" Elle arracha rageusement les gants de daims qu'elle portait, révélant des mains ravagées de brulures: "CA, c'est FAIRE quelque chose!"_

_"SIGYN! J'ai mis ce temps à lui construire un refuge!" je lui attrapais les mains et les lui agita devant les yeux: "Ce que tu fais es... Je n'ai pas de mot! C'est merveilleux! Mais ca ne peux pas durer, tu es d'accord, avec moi? J'ai réussis à construire un abri pour Loki. Un endroit où mes amis de Midgard le songeront et le protégeront. "_

_Cette fois bien interpelée, Sigyn m'opposa cependant:_

_"Sur Midgard? Apres ce qu'il a fait là-bas?"_

_"Ces gens n'approuvent plus la torture. La simple vision de tes pauvres mains convaincrait mes amis de venir tenter de raser Asgard!_ **–Tony a essayé, d'ailleurs. Intervint Steve – Ouaip, mais Pepper avait planqué la clé de son armure, ajouta Banner – Son armure a une clé ? Sérieusement ? S'étonna Natasha – Oui, pour pouvoir appuyer sur la clé et la voir faire *bioup bioup* quand il veut la mettre, expliqua Banner – Meme que les yeux clignottent ajouta Steve - Ce mec est cinglé... termina une Natasha très amusée-** _Ils l'attendent!_**-grinça Thor, mécontent d'etre interrompu -** _L'ami Stark a mis au point un bouclier magique qui repousse tant Heimdal que Hugin et Munin! Il y a une chambre de soin toute équipée, capable de s'adapter à tous ses besoins."_

_Pour appuyer mes propos, je lui montrais la photographie de la chambre de soins. Cette technologie a toujours son effet chez nous, nous n'avons rien inventé de semblable._

_"Je... Qu'attends-tu pour l'emmener alors?"_

_"Mais... d'arriver jusqu'a lui, chère belle sœur. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour cela."_

_"... Très bien, je t'aiderai. Si tu jure par Yggdrasil de protéger ton frère pendant les sept années rituelles."_

_"J'en fais le serment, Sigyn. Je l'avais déjà fait."_

_"Bien... Que puis-je faire?"_

_"Tu est la seule personne qui peux aller et venir. Quelles sont les mesures de sécurité?"_

_"Eh bien... Il y a le sortilège, bien sur, puis je passe sous un rideau révélateur puis une fouille, pour voir si je n'ai pas d'armes ou de quoi libérer Loki. Enfin, on me laisse entrer." Songeur, je reflechissait à ce quelle me disait quand elle se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil._

_"Thor... Dépêche-toi, je t'en supplie. Dépêche-toi... C'est horrible, il ne se rend même pas compte que je suis là. Il n'a que la peau sur les os, chaque jours, il rouvre les plaies de ses lèvres en criant, mais plus aucun son ne sors tant il a hurlé. La coupe se remplis si vite, j'ai l'impression de ne rien faire. Pendant que je retient le poison, il tombe dans une immobilité, on le croirait mort, mais je crois que ce maudit cachot lui refuse même ca..."_

* * *

"Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de la dilatation, elle?"

"Non, ami Steve, cette cellule était gavée de magie jusqu'à la gueule. C'est très désorientant. Elle perdait la notion du temps quand elle était avec lui, et quand elle sortait, les gardes lui rappelaient la date. Et elle était trop épuisée pour réfléchir"

* * *

_Elle continua à me conter les supplices de Loki mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Je ne pouvais pas. Je devais me concentrer sur mon but et pas sur... ça. Sinon la bête en rage ressortirait et tout serait à refaire. Si seulement Odin ne m'enchainait pas définitivement, cette fois. Et alors, Loki ne sortirait pas avant le Regnarök._

_Le lendemain, je forçais Sigyn à avaler le copieux repas que je lui avais commandé. Nous convimes qu'a partir de maintenant, tous les mois, je l'enlèverais a la sortie de la prison, officiellement pour la forcer à arrêter ses visites a son mari. Et que la prochaine fois, elle viendrait avec un échantillon du rideau révélateur._

* * *

"Elle l'a fait?"

"Bien sur ami Bernt!"

"Waah... Sacré bonne femme. Déjà qu'avec un mari accusé de tels crimes elle devait pas avoir la vie facile..."

"Eh bien... Comme elle passait presque tout son temps avec lui, le pire qu'elle a subit a été de se faire enlever par moi chaque mois"

"Elle doit beaucoup l'aimer pour s'etre ainsi sacrifié. J'imagine l'état de ses mains..."

"En fait non, ami Banner. Enfin... Pas au sens romantique. Comme je le disais, c'était un mariage de raison. Ils sont amis mais sans plus. En fait, s'ils n'ont jamais divorcé, c'est surtout que Sigyn est plus tranquille en rendant des comptes à Loki qu'a son père. Pour le reste, ils vivent leur vie chacun de son coté."

"Mais alors...?"

"Mais elle a effectivement de l'affection pour lui, ami Banner. Elle a estimé de son devoir de l'aider, comme vous l'avez fait, finalement."

"Pas faux."

* * *

_Une fois le rideau obtenu, je le confiais à Mère qui l'étudia pendant des mois..._

* * *

"Ta mère est magicienne?"

"Oui. Est ce que vous pourriez cessez de m'interrompre quand je prends mon ton de conteur?"

"Désolé"

* * *

_Elle l'étudia donc pendant des mois, sans trouver le moyen de le prendre en défaut. Il nous fallait donc bricoler quelque chose qui passe le rideau. C'était un dispositif anti métamorphose, qui rendait aux objets leur aspect premier. Comme je ne pouvais pénétrer dans la prison, je devais m'y téléporter. Puis de là, je devrais me téléporter hors de la cellule, soit devant un Bifrost ouvert pour Midgard, soit directement sur Midgard..._

* * *

"Une téléportation d'un monde a l'autre? Doit y avoir quatre types dans tout l'Arbre capable de ca."

"Vous etes fatiguant..." Soupira Thor en se passant la main sur le visage. "Trois. Le magicien royal de Vanheim est mort il y a trois mois. Je n'en étais évidement pas capable et ma mère non plus, en fait, on a vu qu'une solution.

"Le Tesseract"

"En effet. Mais alors pour le voler... Je ne pouvais toujours pas le sortir du coffre et Mère non plus. J'ai cependant commencé à en créer une relique avec l'ami Stark, relique que j'ai farci d'éclair afin d'imiter l'aura énergétique du cube. Restait à faire l'échange."

"Comment vous avez fait?" voulut savoir Steve

"C'est assez... gênant"

"Thor..."

"Eh bien... Mère a prétexté d'un jeu sexuel. Elle voulait... hum... jouer avec les 'joyaux d'Odin'. Tous. Elle a fait apporter par mon père tous leurs joyaux, cube compris. Natasha, cesse de rire! J'étais planqué dans un coin, j'ai fait l'éch... Natasha! L'échange et je me suis éclipsé. Pas toi, Jane! C'était super gênant comme situation! Je voudrais vous y voir!"

Mais en quelques secondes, l'ensemble de l'assistance était morte de rire. Vexé comme un pou, Thor se leva bien vite:

"Dans ce cas, je vous laisse entre hyènes hystériques!"

Puis il quitta le salon en direction de sa chambre, grognant en entendant les rires redoubler.

Finalement, le fou rire général se calma et Natasha se redressa:

"Puisque notre personnage principal est partit bouder, je vais reprendre le récit. Il est presque finit, de toutes façons. Il avait donc un refuge, une voie de sortie, restait à faire une voie d'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas passer par la porte, il devait donc se téléporter dans la cellule. Mais voyez vous, la cellule se trouvait tellement dans les racines d'Yggdrasil qu'il était impossible d'orienter les sortilèges de téléportations précisément. Même avec la puissance du cube derrière. Ils ont donc eu besoin d'un objet où rattacher le sortilège. Frigga a bricolé la cible, Thor nous l'a amené, avec une des broches de Sigyn. Les artisans Asgard utilisent trop de magie. Pour plaquer l'un dans l'autre, ils auraient réduit la cible et l'auraient caché dans la broche. Sous le rideau, la cible aurait repris sa taille première et aurait fait éclater la broche. Tony a réussis à l'évider et à y glisser la cible. Il n'a plus suffit qu'a rendre la broche à l'épouse qui l'a "laissé tomber" dans la cellule. A la nuit de congé de Sigyn suivante, Thor l'a choppée, l'a enfermée dans sa chambre puis est partit pour Midgard. A la tour stark, il pouvait se teleporter tranquille, pour éviter d'etre grillé par son père. Il a déclenché le sortilège et vingt minutes plus tard, le Shield le détectait dans un coin désert du New Jersey. Voilà toute l'histoire!"

Suite au récit, un léger silence tomba sur la pièce, avant que Banner ne le brise:

"Sacré histoire... Surtout de la part de l'ami Thor."

"Oui" renchérit Steve "On ne s'attend guère a toute cette machination de la part de Thor. Mais Sigyn? Elle est devenue quoi?"

Jane intervint alors: "Frigga est allée lui ouvrir, vêtue d'une illusion de Thor. D'ailleurs dans quelques jours, il devra y retourner pour « attraper » sa belle sœur comme tous les mois. Et « découvrir » l'évasion."

Bernt hocha la tete et avala la fin de son granité avant de se relever.

"Merci pour ce récit. Je vais y aller, c'est mon tour de garde auprès de Loki. A plus tard."

Et le géant des glaces sortit de la pièce, des idées de traitement lui tournant déjà dans la tète.

Après lui, ce fut au tour de Jane de partir, pour aller vérifier combien boudait Thor, puis de Banner qui avait bien besoin de... ben de se rhabiller. Lui et l'autre ne faisaient pas vraiment la même taille, chose embêtante quand il changeait vêtu de son jean préféré. Pauvre jean. Il ne resta donc bientôt que Steve et Natasha. L'espionne russe pris la parole:

"C'est la première fois que tu as l'histoire complète?"

"Oui. Comme je disais, on a sérieusement sous estimé Thor. Après tout, il a été élevé pour régner par le Dieu de la sagesse. "

"Pas faux. Mais moi je m'inquiète surtout de la réaction de Loki à ce récit. Il reste une menace. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il est impossible de prévoir ses réaction..."

"Dieu du Chaos..."

"Ouais..."

Il fallut un moment aux deux vengeurs pour sortir de leurs réflexions et reprendre une activité normale. En l'occurence s'abrutir devant la télévision.

* * *

o0oO0Oo0o

* * *

Voilà; On arrive a la fin de cet OS. Première fic finie que je poste. C'est émouvant ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plut. Merci beaucoup à Yami Shino pour sa review, j'espère que cette suite et fin t'auras convenu! Je serais ravie de connaitre votre opinion sur ce texte ^^

A bientot, sur Bas les Masques, par exemple ^^


End file.
